1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable foot-wheel used for a luggage trunk, and in particular to a rotatable foot-wheel that can be mounted and detached in a swift manner.
2. The Prior Arts
Nowadays, the bottoms of most of the luggage trunks are provided with wheel stands, so that luggage trunk does not need too much force to pull along, thus it is convenient to travel and tag along the road. However, after long period of usage by users, and due to long term wearing-out by friction between a wheel body of a rotatable foot-wheel of a luggage trunk and the ground, thus causing the wearing-out of wheel body, and resulting in the inconvenience of user while pulling a luggage truck along the road.
In the prior art, a rotatable foot-wheel is connected directly to a main body of a luggage trunk, so that when user would like to replace a worn-out wheel body, he has to go to a professional repairman or a vendor shop providing after-sales-service for replacement. In addition, a user must line up and then wait for the replacement of wheel body, and the replacement of wheel body itself will take quite some time. As such, a user having a worn-out wheel body must make a specific appointment with a repairman or a vendor shop for the repairment as required. Therefore, for the user of a luggage trunk having worn-out wheel body, the repairment and/or replacement of wheel body will take quite a lot of time.
In view of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention provides a rotatable foot-wheel used for luggage trunk, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.